Gear
Gear boosts the player’s PPS (Picks Per Second) once crafted. Each piece of gear costs a set amount of 1 resource. Armor and Tools Armor and Tool Variants * After Enderium gear is purchased you can prestige and upgrade the next tier * The other variants of the gear are completely identical to normal gear in terms of additional pps * The higher-tier variants of the gear cost more resources than the tier below them (e.g. Gallant gear costs more than Exalted gear). With "Sticky Fingers", costs for gear (and Pickaxes and also unlocking Biomes) are decreased by 1% per level. "Sticky Fingers" can be found at the bottom of the Player skill tree, which can be found by clicking on the shield and navigating to the second tab. * Armor and Tool Variants can now tier beyond 150, but at that point, names fall off the title of the armor or tool and just have the tier number. Example: Tier 151 Amethyst Boots. Tier 150 has the name Legendary in front of the armor or tools. * Pickcrafter V2 Names of all the variants, in order: Jagged, Rugged, Tough, Sturdy, Stout, Heavy, Reinforced, Mighty, Polished, Refined, Glossy, Bright, Sunlit, Auroral, Lustrous, Argent, Brilliant, Radiant, Noble, Great, Heroic, Epic, Exalted, Gallant, Bold, Dashing, Stalwart, Puissant, Powerful, Worthy, Dignified, Valiant, Valorous, Legendary. * Pickcrafter V3 drops the runic costs and allows you only to upgrade as much as you have Prestiged (20 prestiges allow you to go to Great and so on) * Jagged, Rugged, Tough, Sturdy, Stout, Heavy, Reinforced, Mighty, Polished, Refined, Glossy, Bright, Sunlit, Auroral, Lustrous, Argent, Brilliant, Radiant, Noble, Great, Heroic, Epic, Exalted, Gallant, Bold, Dashing, Stalwart, Puissant, Powerful, Worthy, Dignified, Valiant, Valorous, Strong, Mammoth, Oversized, Grievous, Magisterial, Admirable, Scandalous, Vengeful, Enigmatic, Scintillating, Righteous, Ominous, Extraordinary, Ardent, Behemothic, Smoldering, Fortuitous, Supreme, Tyrannical, Sublime, Distinguished, Effulgent, Masterful, Phenomenal, Unyielding, Tenacious, Magnificent, Honorable, Adventurous, Exceptional, Effacious, Decorous, Propitious, Miraculous, Opulent, Resourceful, Pompous, Anomalous, Chivalrous, Deviant, Ingenious, Primordial, Exuberant, Peculiar, Paramount, Sumptuous, Blazing, Stupendous, Ruthless, Molten, Dauntless, Glorious, Gargantuan, Relentless, Malevolent, Barbarous, Unsullied, Vehement, Marvelous, Scrupulous, Prodigious, Virtuous, Astonishing, Palatial, Elemental, Merciless, Extravagant, Imperious, Prominent, Diligent, Impressive, Veiled, Luminous, Spectacular, Esteemed, Tremendous, Staggering, Calamitous, Sinister, Triumphant, Mischievous, Transcendent, Superlative, Monumental, Vigorous, Zealous, Outrageous, Assiduous, Wondrous, Sovereign, Eternal, Defiant, Resilient, Colossal, Cataclysmic, Prophetic, Ludicrous, Celestial, Industrious, Dazzling, Audacious, Reckless, Exultant, Brutal, Formidable, Robust, Mercurial, Steadfast, Jubilant, Uncouth, Insidious, Grandiose, Preposterous, Absurd, Ridiculous, Inconceivable, Legendary, 151... Bonus Gear Plain Biome * Carrot on a Stick 3 pps 25 Wood * Paper 20 pps 250 Wood * Clay Pot 35 pps 500 Clay * Pumpkin Spice 70 pps 75 Pumpkin Desert Biome * Head Scarf 45 pps 500 Sand * Cactus Shield 55 pps 750 Cactus * Water Canteen 70 pps 1000 Sand * Binoculars 110 pps 50 Glass Tundra Biome * Snowball 100 pps 850 Snow * Snow Cone 140 pps 1000 Snow * Ice Sculpture 150 pps 750 Ice * Winter Gloves 230 pps 1000 Ice * Scarf 90 pps Birchwood * Sapphire Amulet 400 pps Sapphire Cave Biome * Mining Lamp 350 pps 500 Gold * Iron Gear 205 pps 1000 Iron * Clock 400 pps 500 Redstone * Sifting Pan 300 pps 75 Bedrock * Lantern 260 pps 750 Coal * Sharpening Stone 200 pps 500 Gravel Nether Biome * Nether Wart 510 pps 1750 Soul Sand * Blaze Rod 525 pps 800 Glowstone Dust * Nether Star 380 pps 450 Netherrack * Cursed Amulet 450 pps 650 Nether Quartz Mesa Biome * Lead 500 pps 200 Tumbleweed * Ancient Map 530 pps 500 Red Sand * Hardened Clay Bowl 475 pps 500 Hardened Clay * Topaz Idol 700 pps 340 Topaz Jungle Biome * Jungle Spear 660 pps 840 Jungle Log * Dandelion Flower 550 pps 1400 Dandelion Seeds * Orchid Flower 650 pps 600 Orchid Seeds * Coffee 640 pps 1400 Coffee Beans * Unhatched Dino Egg 770 pps 840 Podzol Ocean Biome * Seashell 750 pps 1,000 Live Rock * Oxygen Tank 750 pps 500 Starfish Shards * Harpoon 630 pps 2,000 Coral * Diving Helmet 600 pps 600 Prismarine * Magic Conch 700 pps 2,000 Sponge * Snorkeling Mask 570 pps 1050 Ocean Sand Moon Biome * Space Helmet 635 pps 750 Moon Rock * Tin Foil Hat 540 pps 750 Aluminum * Golden Record 650 pps 750 Diorite * Alien Egg 810 pps 250 Alien Ooze * Cosmic Power Cell 1500 pps 100 Asteroid Shards * Eye of Gorgonzola 1340 pps 100 Cheese Mars Biome * Opal Amulet 1050 pps 500 Opal * Battery 765 pps 1200 Granite * Solar Panel 700 pps 1750 Martian Soil * Hydrogen Tanks 900 pps 1050 Carbon Ice * Martian Statue 720 pps 850 Carbon Snow * Satellite Dish 675 pps 200 Alien Crystal Volcano Biome * Lava Lamp 800 pps Magma Block * Lava Skull 1000 pps Cinnabar * Zero Ring 1400 pps Pumice * Lava Amulet 1260 pps Volcanic Quartz * Amphora 1100 pps Rhyolite * Phoenix Egg 1110 pps Basalt * Volcanic Plant 950 pps Andesite Twilight Forest Biome * Sun Banner 730 pps 500 Dawn Stone * Moon Banner 730 pps 500 Dusk Stone * Mushroom Sandwich 1120 pps Brown Mushroom * Fossilized Insect 1500 pps Amber * Dream Catcher 700 pps 2000 Acacia Wood * Mushroom Stew 900 pps Red Mushroom * Cursed Key 1350 pps Cursed Earth * Cursed Rod 700 pps Mycelium * Circadian Hourglass 1500 pps Circadian Dust * Green Mushroom Mirror 1500 pps 400 Green Mushroom End Biome * Purpur Bowl 780 pps Purpur * Chorus Bonsai 550 pps Chorus Flower * Dragon Scale 1040 pps Amethyst * Enderium Figurine 1400 pps Enderium * Dragon Claws 600 pps Endstone Bricks * Popped Chorus Fruit 500 pps Chorus Plant * Dragon Figurine 500 pps Endstone Wasteland Biome * Reactor Core 1500 pps 575 Uranium * Salt Shaker 510 pps 810 Saltpeter * Hazmat Suit 230 pps Thorium * Nuclear Rod 2000 pps 300 Refined Waste Aether Biome * Sky Relic 570 pps Aether Shard * Sky Mother Amulet 1370 pps Aether Dust * Rainbow Shell 500 pps Ethereal Planks * Balloon 910 pps Aether Stone Herobrine's Lair Biome * Cursed Lantern 500 pps 840 Midori * Cursed Skull 570 pps Cursed Book * Herobrine Statue 500 pps Seared Brick Chest Treasures * Shears 5% pps * Raw Beef 1% pps * Cooked Beef 5% pps * Apple 2% pps * Golden Apple 8% pps * Cake 10% pps * Compass 14% pps * Cookie 20% pps * TNT 50% pps Spooky Event * Gravestone 2.5% pps * Candy Corn 5% pps * Skull Candle 7.5% pps * Witch Hat 10% pps * Gift of Goblins 20% pps * Candy Bucket 25% pps Harvest Season * Pumpkin Pie 3% pps * Leaf Pile 5% pps * Frankenpie's Monster 5% pps * Pecan Pie 3% pps * Peach Pie 3% pps * Cherry Pie 3% pps * Cornucopia 8% pps * Greater Cornucopia 15% pps * Cooked Turkey 10 pps * Turkey 5 pps * Pumpkin 4 pps Lucky Event * Lucky Amulet 5% pps * Golden Lucky Horseshoe 25% pps * Lucky Horseshoe 10% pps Winter Event * Snow Golem 5% pps * Candy Cone 3% pps * Santa's Hat 10% pps * Papa Klawz' Super Badge 10% pps * Stuffed Stocking 2.5% pps * Wreath 8% pps * SnoMon Statue 10% pps * Holiday Tree 20% pps * Gift of Klawz * Snowflake 3 pps * Ornament 5 pps * Reindeer 6 pps Egg Hunt Event * Bunny Ears 10% pps * Carrot Cake 5% pps * Magical Egg Basket 7% pps * Chocolate Egg 15% pps * Marshmallow Bunny 7% pps * Marshmallow Chick 10% pps * Rabbit's Foot 10 pps * Bunny Trophy: Counts how many times you defeated the Bunny Boss. Companions * Chicken 2 pps * Cow 4 pps * Pig 4 pps * Sheep 4 pps * Wolf 5 pps * Doge 6 pps * Horse 6 pps * Squid 8 pps * Villager 8 pps * Panda 10 pps Legacy *Fuel (maximum level 20 = +200% Pickaxe Power duration; 60 seconds of Pickaxe Power duration) *Lighter (maximum level 10 = -50% Pickaxe Power cooldown; 5 minutes of Pickaxe Power cooldown) *Block Doubler (maximum level 5 = +4 blocks on break) *Hopper Block breaking in the background. Rare Keys * Asteroid Key 12000 pps (Description says only ???) (pps based on current pps) 750 Asteroid Shards Mythical Machines * Mythical Machine of Frost 4.6k pps * Fabled Gauntlet of Fire 4.6k pps * Dominating Device of Iron 3.7k pps * Legendary Contraption of the End 3.2k pps * Daring Doodad of Discovery 6.9k pps Meatloaf's Party Event * Meatloaf's Airhorn 8% pps * Pinata 10% pps * Meatloaf's Cake 15% pps * Party Hat 12% pps * Fiveamp Orb 30% pps Aquatic Event * Aquatic Flippers 3% pps * Fish Bobber 25% pps Category:Gear